Fang gone gangsta
by Arrowkid21
Summary: It's true our favorite dark haired winged boy has gone gangsta! Crack-fic


**I was looking through my old stories and found this it need some serious grammar & spelling check. As tempted as I was I left everything the same except punctuation and spelling mistakes. starting after this line**

**Something I came up with, really bored. This is my first attempt at writing something that is not serious so don't take it that way. I thought it was funny but it's your call.**  
**Disclaimer: If I owned MR would I be writing this?**  
**Fang POV**

The flock was hungry so I, being the caring person that I am, decided to go out and get something to eat. I flew to the local food mart to buy some chips and soda and that's where I met the life changing man SizzleShrimp.

I was just there standing in the line, with the biggest bag of Lays chips I could find, when this guy just came up to the line and cut in front of me. I was hungry man, and when I get hungry I'm not nice,I didn't have any patients for this hood rat. "Dude you just like totally cut me off," I said, with as much edge as I could master without exploding out of anger.

He turned to me and looked me up and down," Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo why you bitching about this? I thought you were gangsta man," He said. His mouth was full of gold (fake duh.)

"I'm not gangsta man, I'm trying to pay for my bag of chips and get out of here."

"Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo You look so gangsta you trying to tell me you ain't gangsta? You gots to go to my gangsta class tonight man."

"Sure I'll go if you let me get my place back in line. What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo you don't know me man? I'm SizzleShrimp man,"

He let me get my place back and I payed for the chips. Then he took me to his 'Gangsta school' which was actually a dead end alleyway. There was five other people in the class; three guys that looked about 16, a boy who looked 10 and a girl who looked about 14.

"Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo girlie you can't be here this is Gangsta school. Diva school is in the next ally with LaBobo." The girl nodded and went off to the next alley.

"Yo class we've have a new wanna-be gangsta, who we will call guy26 until he can come up with a gangsta name for himself."

In the class, I learned the proper way to speak the gangsta language; use vague words, short sentences and never ever use to advance vocabulary (if you don't know what that means you're already gangsta.) We learned how to eat; don't use any table manners, unless your with a hot girl or your grandma.

"Guy26 why don't you come up here?" SizzleShirmp called to me. I stood up from the floor and went to stand next to him.

"We will use guy26 as an... an... what's that word? Example yeah that's it. You see how he's dressed all in black that's good he already has one point. But dude what's up with the belt? TAKE THAT OFF! You thought Gangsta school would be easy huh! Well you were wrong!"

I quickly took off the belt making my pants fall a little under my butt I had to hold on to it to to keep it up. "Good. Good. Now that's what your suppose to look like when you walk into this class do you get me?" Everyone nodded. "Good class over."

After class I went and talked to SizzleShrimp "Man this was great!" I said.

He punched my shoulder "It's not that easy to be gangsta man, most people think it's a joke but to me it's all I have. I'm happy to be able to teach others how good it feels, take care man."

With that I flew home, gangsta and I felt fresh. I decided to try off my gangsta moves to the flock.

"Whatsup ya'll?" I said holding my pants and putting as much slang as I could into the saying (pretty amazing amount.)

"Max!" Nudge yelled, "Fang has gone gangsta!"

"He what?" Max asked getting out of the kitchen (What was she doing in there?) Max took one good look at me and demanded to me to tell her everything that happened and I did.

"So where's the chips?" she asked crossing her arms.  
I looked around me and saw no chips, I even checked my pants!

Iggy burst out laughing "dude you got robbed by a guy name SizzleShrimp!"

**Anyone notice SizzleShrimp almost always start off a sentence with Yo?**  
**R&R**

**I'm pretty sure there's more mistakes but it's better than before.  
**


End file.
